


The Whims of Women

by plutonianshores



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Femsub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marius's post-marriage life doesn't go quite as expected, he turns to a good friend for help and ends up receiving more than he'd bargained for. Based on <a href="http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/14280.html?thread=14302920#t14302920">this kink meme prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whims of Women

**Author's Note:**

> None of our cast is particularly good at talking things out, so if you're sensitive to issues of consent, you might want to skip this fic. (I felt tagging it dubcon would be misleading, but the characters _do_ jump into kinky play without discussing it first).

Marriage was supposed to be blissful. One’s wedding night was supposed to be, at the very least, enjoyable. Cosette was beautiful, and lovely, and everything Marius had dreamed of, and when he got her into bed the night they were married, he found himself gravely disappointed. So he turned to the only man he knew who might be able to help him.

“She just laid there, like a doll! I don’t think a modicum of enthusiasm is too much to ask for from one’s wife on her wedding night. And I’d thought maybe she was nervous, but every night since then has been the same thing.”

“What have you given her to work with, my friend?”

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Marius bit his lip, weighing his annoyance with his wife and the chance that Courfeyrac would make fun of him. “I was gentle. I asked her what she’d like me to do. Surely that would have been what she wanted?”

Courfeyrac shook his head. “There are two types of women: those who want to be in charge, and those who want _you_ to take charge of _them_. Your wife, it seems to me, is the latter. Be a little rough with her. In fact, be more than a little rough with her. Tell her what to do, spank her if she misbehaves.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to ask her first?”

“She’ll love it, Marius. Trust me.” Courfeyrac grinned. “I’ll tell you what—invite me over next week, and I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Despite his better judgment, Marius had Courfeyrac over for dinner, and obeyed his instructions to _follow my lead, Marius_. Through a long and convoluted string of events involving a hasty exit and an improbable dropped soup bowl, Marius found himself hiding in the wardrobe of their bedroom as Courfeyrac borrowed one of his shirts.

“I have no idea where my husband’s gotten to,” Cosette said, and Marius could practically hear the blush in her voice (he could barely see Courfeyrac stripping off his shirt through the crack between the doors.)

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you alone,” Courfeyrac said, and oh, even though he’d agreed to this, that silky tone of voice made Marius incredibly jealous.

“You have?” Cosette’s voice trembled a bit.

“Marius and I used to live together, you know. We were…very close. As close as two friends can be. And as his dear friend, I know a bit of his tendency to be passive.”

“He can be that.” She sounded weary, and Marius cursed himself for giving his wife reason to take that tone when she spoke of him.

“You’d prefer a man more willing to take charge, wouldn’t you?”

“He’s my husband! I love him.” She paused, and Marius was sure Courfeyrac would be taking her hand, leaning in closer (he’d been party to Courfeyrac’s seductions more than once in his past). “But I think I’d like him to take a bit of a firmer hand with me.”

“I could give you some suggestions as to what to ask him.” Footsteps fell across the floor, and Courfeyrac began to talk more quietly. Marius had to strain his ears to pick out the conversation. “He could hold you down, like this.” A crinkle of petticoats and the creak of the bed followed.

“Oh,” Cosette whispered. “I’m not sure this is entirely proper, Monsieur Courfeyrac.”

“Take off your clothes.”

“I _am_ married, you know…” But she obeyed. Marius couldn’t see all of her from his hiding place, but what he could see was beautiful. The sight of his wife naked still rendered him breathless, even months after their wedding night.

It was somewhat less beautiful to see Courfeyrac cup her breasts in his hands, remarking, “Marius is a lucky man.” The noise Cosette made was not at all decent, and nothing like how she sounded when she was with Marius. “Oh, do you like that?” There was silence, and then the slap of skin against skin. “I asked you a question, Cosette. It’s only polite to answer.”

“I do.”

“And do you like this?”

She yelped, but then said yes again.

“You’d do anything I ask, wouldn’t you? God, you’re such a perfect little slut. You’re wasted on Marius—he’d never know what to do with you.”

“But you know what to do with me?”

Courfeyrac laughed, and threaded a hand through her hair. The other hand he let drift over her lips, prompting her to suck in his fingers. “There you go. You’re good with your mouth, love. I’d like to see what those lips could do wrapped around my cock. Would you?”

She nodded, and whimpered again. Marius was torn between anger and lust, his erection straining at his trousers.

Courfeyrac paused for a moment. “Not yet, I don’t think. Can you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“I want to watch you touch yourself.”

“Oh. I…I’m not sure how.”           

“Don’t worry about that, darling. I’ll teach you.” Courfeyrac leaned in closer, and the rest of their conversation was murmured too low for Marius to make out. What he _could_ hear, all too clearly, was the slick sound of fingers entering Cosette, and her subsequent gasps.

“There, just like that.” Courfeyrac sat back and wound a hand through her hair. “Keep going, there’s a good girl.”

The noises Cosette made grew louder and louder, and Courfeyrac’s encouragement began to take on a breathier tone. Marius hated to think of his wife like this but she was moaning like a whore.

She let out one last gasp, shuddered, and collapsed into Courfeyrac, who began to fondle her even more than he’d been before. “That was nice, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, yes!”

“Now you owe me.” Courfeyrac laughed at Cosette’s confusion. “I helped you, now you can help me. You wouldn’t want to leave me like this, would you, all excited with no one to help me relieve the strain?”

“Certainly not.” Her voice, smooth as velvet, drew Marius from his hiding place at last.

“All right, that’s enough!”

Instead of even a pretense of surprise, Courfeyrac grinned at him. “Ah, Marius! So good of you to join us.” A moment of panic flashed through Cosette’s eyes, but when she realized that Marius didn’t plan on stopping them, she relaxed.

“I couldn’t let you have her all to yourself.” The words felt strange in his mouth, but the way Cosette shivered in anticipation made the discomfort worth it.

“Do you want Marius to join in, pet?” Courfeyrac cupped her face in his hands. “Am I not enough for you?”

Cosette shook her head, biting at her lip.

“I see,” Courfeyrac said. “You’re so much of a slut that you need two men to satisfy you.”

“I am,” she whispered. “Please, monsieur.”

Courfeyrac tugged her forward onto her hands and knees. He didn’t even spare her a glance as he asked Marius, “Would you like her mouth or her cunt?” He grinned when Marius didn’t answer, and beckoned him forward. “It’s best if I let her suck me off, I suppose. We wouldn’t want you two to have any unpleasant surprises when your first child is born.”

It felt wrong to be so aroused at his wife’s utter degradation, but Marius was exactly that. In all fairness, she seemed to be enjoying this as much as he was, if not more. She was slicker than he’d ever felt as he slipped inside her, and the way she moaned and pressed back against him shot straight through him. He looked up from her to see Courfeyrac running his fingers through Cosette’s hair, guiding his cock into her mouth.

He caught Marius’s eye and winked. “She’s good, isn’t she? You just need to know how to treat her. Isn’t that right, darling?”

Cosette moaned around him, and Courfeyrac caressed her face.

“All right, Pontmercy. Let’s give her the fucking she so desperately wants.”

On Courfeyrac’s prompting, Marius began to thrust into Cosette. They volleyed her between them, so that she was one moment choking on Courfeyrac’s cock, the next forced back onto Marius. He locked his hands around her hips, desperately trying not to spend himself so soon after beginning to fuck her—and there really was no other word for this than fucking. He would have felt bad for using her like this, but she met both of them thrust for thrust, her muffled noises a testament to her pleasure.

“Talk to her, Marius. Tell her how she’s doing. And for God’s sake, give her a hand.” He mimed reaching under Cosette, raising an eyebrow. “You’re not hitting her at the right angle, my friend.”

“You’re doing so well, my love.” If his harsh words before had felt wrong, this simply felt right. “You’ve been perfect for me, for us.” Marius followed Courfeyrac’s instructions, reaching a hand between her legs to stroke her clit. She gasped and tightened around him, and that was all it took to drive him over the edge.

Courfeyrac resumed fucking her mouth with a vengeance, pulling out soon after to spend across her face. He put a hand under her chin, and guided her up to kiss him. Cosette melted into the kiss, until Courfeyrac pulled away to gesture for Marius to join them.

Marius kissed her cheek, running a hand through her hair and listening to Courfeyrac tell her how good she’d been.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Marius murmured in her ear, after Courfeyrac had finished his litany of praises.

“Oh, yes!” she giggled, pressing her head to Marius’s chest. “Do you think we might have Monsieur Courfeyrac over again?”

“If he’d like to join us.” Marius knew before he spoke that Courfeyrac would, and his heart raced in anticipation of their future nights together.

“I’d be happy to.”

“You’ll spend the night?” Marius asked. “It’s far too late to send you home now.”

“If you insist,” Courfeyrac said. “But we should clean up before we fall asleep like this. It would be a shame for Madame Pontmercy to wake up tomorrow with unspeakable substances dried onto her hair.”

Cosette blushed at that. “There’s a water basin in the corner.”

Courfeyrac gently cleaned her face, laying a kiss on her forehead when he’d finished. “Now, to bed.”

“Thank you,” Cosette whispered into Marius’s ear once they’d all found a place under the quilts. He squeezed her hand and smiled to himself. He’d have a few thanks of his own to give tomorrow, when he was alone with Courfeyrac, but for now, he would sleep.


End file.
